Sonic Friendship is Eternal REDUX
by VGFanatic
Summary: abbreviated Sonic FIER (fire is how you say it) this is a remake of the original fic, it will take the same chapters and mesh them together with more detail and new things. hope you enjoy


Sonic is copyright of Sega and Sonic Team

MLPFIM is copyright of Hasbro and Lauren Faust

* * *

><p>Chaos in Equestria<p>

The day was beautiful that afternoon, clouds were scarce and the breeze was gentle and relieving to the heat of the sun high above. If you'd look to the clouds that managed to hang in the sky you'd notice something shooting across them, said object was being chased by something else. Up high by the clouds Eggman flew in his egg mobile, being pursued by a familiar red plane. The Tornado kept up with the doctor easily, much to his visual irritation.

"Give up Egghead! You can't run forever!" Sonic called out as the plane neared the semi spherical craft.

"How right you are!" Eggman replied before turning to face his pursuers, the egg mobile flying backwards. With a confident sneer he pressed a button, the sound of an engine roaring to life could be heard as something emerged from the clouds. It was big and had wings, resembling some kind of dragon, "But I can fly longer than I can run!" he said as the mobile locked into place.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Tails asked as he kept the plane steady.

"I could say the same of you two." Eggman said with a smirk as he stroked his mustache. "Now fall at the hands of my Egg Wyvern!" the tail of the machine began to charge as it curled underneath the mech and fired. Tails narrowly dodged it, moving to the left.

"Cutting it close buddy!" Sonic said, having felt the heat from that, and it was intense.

"Sorry, hang on tight!" Tails said as more attacks followed. The wyvern fired at the plane repeatedly as Tails did his best to avoid them, dodging by dipping and rising, rolling left and right. The attacks whooshing past both of them, "Can't keep this up forver!" Tails said before a rumble shook the plane, his on board computer indicated the landing gear was no longer there.

"That's it! I'm sick of being target practice!" Sonic said before going to one side of the wing span and taking off at breakneck speed, jumping at the edge of the other wing heading right for Eggman.

"That's as far as you go Sonic!" The tail aimed and fired. Sonic gasped and quickly rolled to the right, narrowly dodging it. Curling into a ball Sonic rocketed toward the canopy of the wyvern, striking it hard enough to crack the glass above Eggman's head.

"You should work on your aim egghead!" Sonic taunted, plastered to the glass canopy as Tails circled around to retrieve him. "You little!" Eggman exclaimed as he pulled out his laser gun and fired. The glass shattered as Sonic took the hit and began to free fall to the earth below.

"Sonic!" Tails called out, too far to reach his friend.

"You're next!" Eggman said, taking aim with the wyvern. The energy charged up, ready to fire at the push of a button. "Fire!" he pressed the button, yet nothing happened. "Uh…hang on" he said and pressed it again "Fire now!" nothing again. "The heck is going on?" he wondered, moving the tail to where he could inspect it, only to be met by a golden glow.

"Heya Eggman" Sonic said, in his super form, looking rather cross. Eggman growled and moved to shoot him again only to have the gun kicked from his hand. "Birdie go boom" Sonic said before curling into a ball and shooting down, tearing through metal and wires, causing the body to fall from the head.

Eggman ejected and began to fly off at high speed "I'll get you next time Sonic!" he called out as he disappeared. Sonic flew to the Tornado and landed on the wing before turning blue. The chaos emeralds doing what they always did after all 7 were used, scatter across the globe in the hope they never get gathered again.

Eggman flew to his base in the mountains, the hangar bay doors opening as he flew in, hitting a door and spinning before crashing into the floor below. His body tossed from the machine as he rolled to a stop on his back.

"Shall i cross out the Egg Wyvern as a useful tool against Sonic?" Orbot asked

Eggman just gruffed at him, "Do what you want, but know this, Sonic will be defeated." he said confidently.

"And i'll add another tally to the number of times you've said that." Orbot responded, taking out a notepad and using a pencil to etch a tally mark.

"What number is he at?" Cubot asked.

"37." Orbot replied.

Eggman growled at them, "Keep quiet bolt brains!" he ordered. The robots did as ordered and became silent.

"I need a new plan. A new way to beat Sonic." Eggman said as he sat on the cold metallic floor in thought.

Cubot seemed restless before being nudged by Orbot. "Doctor?" the robot began.

"What is it Cubot?" Eggman asked, not really wanting to hear it.

Cubot fidgeted a bit, "Well after the fight with sonic, our scanner showed a chaos emerald disappear completely"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It just, poof gone, the coordinates have been triangulated" Orbot said as he pulled up the results on the hangar computer. Eggman stood up and looked at it for a moment in thought. His fingers began to type something before a group of 30 buzz bombers showed up.

"Investigate the missing emerald, go!" he said. The drones acknowledged and flew off to locate the missing emerald.

"Now about your next idea" Orbot said and was met with a swat on the head by Eggman.

"Quiet you!" he said as live feed from the eyes of the lead buzz bomber began to show on the screen. It flew past the mountains and within an instant the scenery changed, some kind of floating city made of clouds could be seen. A strange rainbow colored liquid visible on the structure.

"What the hell is that?" he wondered, trying to pinpoint the buzz bombers and having no luck, yet he was still receiving their live feed. "Strange…" he said as he stroked his mustache.

Ponyville, a beautiful town in the world of Equestria. Full of plenty of interesting characters that went about their day. Here we find a Tree, that has been hollowed out into a library and doubles as a house for a Lavender coated Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Her magic sparkle cutie mark adorning her flank as her violet mane and tail shone with volume and health. She was in the middle of her studies, looking over some books on the table. Some dealt with Magic, others dealt in Astrology. Her horn glowed as she used her magic to turn the page of the current book she was reading, which was about theoretics on Portals and Space/Time transmission. She was so into the book she didn't hear a knock at her door. Luckily her #1 assistant, Spike answered it.

Now Spike is a baby dragon, purple scales, green ones adorning his head and back. his underbelly was a paler color of his scales. Answering the door brought a smile to his face as he saw Rainbow Dash, a cyan pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail, and beautiful purple eyes standing there. her cutie mark being a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. "Heya Rainbow Dash." Spike said.

She grinned at the baby dragon, "Heya Spike. Twilight around?" She asked. Spike pointed over to Twilight, who was still reading the book.

she turned another page as Rainbow just smiled and shook her head, "Of course." She said going inside and walking up to her. She looked over the Lavender Unicorns shoulder to get a better look at what she was reading. Soon though it occured to Rainbow Dash, /i don't understand a single thing she's reading/ she thought before taking a deep, silent inhale. "HEYA TWILIGHT!" she shouted happily at her friend. This caused two things, Twilight screaming in surprise and then jumping so high she almost hit the ceiling.

"Oops." Rainbow said as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Twilight huffed, "Rainbow Dash! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" She asked sternly.

"Lost count." Rainbow said before losing to her laughter and falling to the floor as she laughed.

Twilight just shook her head and smiled, "So what's up?" she asked.

After catching her breath Dash turned to her, "Well I wanted to see if you were going to make it to the picnic today."

"Oh shoot, I forgot that's today" she said. Having forgotten about the picnic with her friends today.

"Don't worry, they're just now heading out there. We can meet up with em if we hurry." Rainbow said before earning a nod from Twilight.

"Coming Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." the Dragon replied happily before hopping onto Twilight's back. The two ponies smiled before leaving the tree and heading toward where the picnic was, a nice little place near a lake.

Twilight ran as Dash did what she did best, fly. After 3 minutes of running and flying, they finally arrived. Their friends were already there and had started to set up the picnic.

"Heya guys." Twilight said as she walked up to them. Dash just landed nearby grinning ear to ear.

"Oh hello darling." a white unicorn with an elegant purple mane said, her cutie mark being 3 rhombus shaped diamonds. Rarity is her name and Fashion Designing is her game.

"Hiya Sugarcube." an Orange Pony with a farmer's accent said with a smile. her blonde mane in a ponytail and her cowgirl hat being the main identifiers, as well as her cutie mark which was 3 red apples. her name is Applejack

"Glad you could make it." a timid pegasus said, her coat a peaceful spring yellow. her mane a spring pink. her cutie mark being 3 pink butterflies. her name is Fluttershy kindest pony you'd ever meet. her voice was quiet but still hearable. very peaceful and caring.

"Wouldn't be a picnic without you!" a pink pony said, her curly darker pink mane bouncing as she moved. her name is Pinkie pie, 3 party ballons being her cutie mark and her eyes sky blue and brimming with joy.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Twilight said.

Back at Eggman's base

The buzz bombers were flying everywhere, reporting their findings. Equines were everywhere, some had wings, some had horns. One flew to the mountains in the distance, finding a castle and entering it.

"So...a world filled with nothing but Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns..." Eggman said, thinking more and more. The buzz bomber in the castle was sending some data, some very interesting data.

"What's this? A strange power?" he asked before the drone went silent.

"Seems someone is guarding a naughty little secret from me." he said as a grin spread across his face.

Canterlot

Celestia was inspecting the strange creature she just vanquished, due to the fact it was getting to curious for its own good.

"What is this thing?" she wondered as its wires sparked from the damage as the buzz bomber slowly powered down.

"Guards! Take this thing to the holding cell. I wish to inspect it further after lowering the sun" she ordered.

"At once your grace!" the guards said before doing as instructed. Taking the buzz bomber to the catacombs beneath the castle where a small dungeon area was.

Eggman's Base

"So what did we get from the data?" he asked turning to Orbot.

"Well sir, the data suggests something powerful shot it down" Orbot said

"Time to investigate" he said before typing something, 7 drones heading off in the direction of their fallen brother.

Celestia heard a loud buzzing and was soon greeted by the sight of 7 more of those things, "Is this an invasion?" she wondered, worried.

"This one looks tall…wings and a horn. Fire!" Eggman said pressing a button. The buzz bombers charged their laser stings and fired at the figure. Celestia dodged the attack and used her magic to fire her own attack at one destroying it. The other 6 attacked again, the attacks hitting a shield.

"I'm here Princess!" Shining Armor said, having been the one to produce the shield.

"Interesting…a princess and my guess by the armor, her captain" Eggman said as the buzz bombers circled them.

"Thank you Shining Armor" Celestia said as he watched the robots.

"What are these things?"

"I have no clue, but they must be stopped" she said just as the Pegasus unit flew in and with their spears vanquished each bot.

"Good timing fellas" Shining said as he lowered the shield.

"Hmmm" Eggman said as he was reading the reports of the drones. "The chaos emerald is there somewhere, and I know who to send to get it back. He said before turning to his armory there stood several robots each one a different color with a white symbol on their chest resembling a saw blade made of six of the same object circling around a center point. Six robots in total, slowly being booted up at the push of a button. They resembled E101mkII but they had lower halves, resembling E123Omega they also had unique weapons to each one. One had a flamethrower, the other a mini gun and a third holding a rocket launcher. Each of these mounted on their left arms.

"Listen to me Hex unit, I want you to go to these coordinates and retrieve that emerald. Failure is not an option." Eggman ordered. Earning salutes from all 6 before they fired up their jets and flew to the coordinates specified, disappearing from the radar and appearing in the other world.

The robots flew down, landing outside the town of ponyville with metallic clanking.

"Mission start" The red one said. They stood there, unmoving as they began scanning for the emerald.

"There" The Blue one said pointing in the direction of Cloudsdale.

"Let's go" The Green bot said as they fired up their jets and flew in that direction.

Twilight was walking home from the picnic, Spike on her back and Pinkie tagging along since Sugarcube Corner was on the way. All of a sudden Pinkie stopped and seemed to become increasingly anxious.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Twilight asked

"My Pinkie Sense is going nuts...it's gonna be a doozy. Maybe something bigger than a doozy." she said.

"Something? Like what?" Spike asked.

"Something bad." Twilight then heard something from a distance away getting louder before seeing six flying objects rocketing toward Cloudsdale with exhaust trails behind them.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked having looked as well.

"I think that was the doozy" Twilight said

Cloudsdale, a bustling city resting on the clouds. Home to the Pegasi of Equestria, and our very own Rainbow Dash. The city was peaceful, full of pegasi flying around happily. Rainbow Dash was on a cloud a distance away, relaxing as she looked at the city. A smile appearing on her face at the sight of her birthplace.

"Locate the emerald ASAP" The White one said. The Orange bot aimed its rocket launcher and fired, destroying a section of the large building in front of it. Rainbow Dash saw the bright flash followed by the sound of an explosion and falling debris "What the hay?" she wondered before getting up and flying toward it at full speed.

Gilda, a griffon was heading toward Cloudsdale, wanting to try and make things up with Rainbow Dash after that huge fiasco with Pinkie Pie. Her thoughts of getting her friend back however would have to wait, as an explosion knocked her out of her thoughts.

"What the?" she wondered as the 6 robots marched through the hole they made in the wall building. "It is not here" Blue said.

"Keep Searching" Green said

"Hey!" she shouted gaining the attention of the Green bot.

"Get out of Cloudsdale!" she said before diving down at the green one tackling it into the cloud.

"What the? How are you not falling?" she wondered when the robot didn't sink into the clouds. The Green E whirred a bit before pushing her off and standing up, aiming it's mini gun at her and firing. The deafening roar of the gun as it fired filled the air, Gilda managed to roll out of the way rushing in and striking at its eyes with her talons, which proved ineffective. The robot punched her down before taking aim, the mini gun spinning. Gilda growled and used her hind legs to kick it away, taking to the sky to avoid any retaliation.

"Keep searching, I will occupy the interference" Green said, the other five moving out to locate the emerald.

"Dang...what are they?" she wondered as watched them separate, the green one taking aim and firing. She moved to avoid the attack, flying as fast as she could as the bot analyzed her. Slowly correcting its aim and getting dangerously close to shooting her.

"Oh man. what do I do?" Gilda wondered just before Green hit the bullseye, clipping her wing with its bullets. She entered free fall, the pain causing her to lose consciousness slowly fading to black, she was almost unaware of Rainbow Dash catching her and laying her down somewhere away from the bots.

"Dash...you came..." she said weakly before falling unconscious. Dash turned to the robots, growling with anger.

"You punks got a lot of nerve!" she said before flying at the Green one fast as she could. Stopping just short of it and pivoting on her forelegs to face away and lifting her hind legs to give a powerful buck to the robot. The power behind that kick was intensified from the momentum it carried over from her flying. The armor of the Green one cracking and breaking from the force as it was sent into a pillar from the buck. The robot then hit the cloud before the pillar fell on top of it, destroying it. This resulted in its body falling from the clouds and to the earth below. The Blue bot turned to where the green one had been "Green Hex is no longer transmitting a signal" it then saw Dash and used its water cannon to douse her and knock her down. Its jets roared to life as it rushed toward her and grabbed hold of her by the neck, pulling its arm back and slamming her into a nearby pillar, causing her to become punch drunk. Her head spun and her back ached, she could only watch as it and the other 4 took off and flew away at high speed, one of them holding a green glowing object.

"Chaos Emerald in possession, returning to base" The Red one, holding the emerald said.

"Good work" Eggman said, "I knew I could count on you" his smile growing.

Dash forced her legs to push her up, standing on wobbly joints as she flapped her wings with a pained look, due to the fact she had just taken it really hard in the back. "Gotta stop them" she said before taking flight, doing her best to catch them.

"It just doesn't know when to quit" The blue one said, its radar having picked up the cyan Pegasus as she flew faster and faster, catching up to them.

"You aren't getting away!" she proclaimed as she sped up, catching up to the robots. The Blue one turned and fired some pressurized water at her to try to knock her out of the sky. Dash rolled to the left and right, avoiding the streams of water until one stream managed to hit her right in her hindquarter. She shook off the hit since it was just a graze, but it still stung, some blood oozing from the wound and matting her fur. She then got an idea ascending higher and higher before entering a divebomb to go faster and faster, soon reaching a speed that made her eyes tear up from the wind. As soon as she was about to hit the ground she shot up in an explosion of speed. A rainbow ring appearing at the sight of her ascent with a rainbow trail following her as she shot toward the bots at Sonic Speed. She had performed her Sonic Rainboom and was getting closer faster than it could react, tearing through its torso and causing it to explode violently, its pieces raining down to the earth below. Dash looped around going after the other four.

Sweet Apple Acres, just below the fight

Applejack, her sister Applebloom and big brother Big Macintosh turned their heads to the sky after hearing that all too familiar sound of a rainboom, seeing a rainbow pierce something before it exploded.

"What in tarnation?" she wondered before one was slammed by Dash. The Robot flying toward the ground and landing with a loud crash. The emerald in its hand flying out of its grip from the impact, landing in an apple tree. Rainbow Dash soon began to slow down as her Sonic Rainboom began to end.

"Oh no not now." she said, exhausted from it. The Yellow bot grabbed her and tossed her at the ground. Red stood up from the hit it took and did a quick system analysis to see what had been damaged.

"Eliminate." It said charging its jets and readying for take-off, flying off at Dash, that is until Applejack lasoed its arm and pulled the bot to the ground. It hit the ground hard enough to daze its cpu.

"Not on my watch partner." she said. Red stood, aiming the flamethrower on its arm at Applejack. Unleashing the firey attack. Applejack avoided it and rushed in as it began to take to the sky again.

"Don't think so." Applejack said before giving the bot a good buck, destroying its armor and sending it into a tree. The jets damaged, as well as its fuel tank for the flamethrower. The pack sparked and ignited the tank.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out as she, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity ran onto the farm.

"Twili-" the tank exploded, destroying the red bot.

"What is happening?" Twilight asked

"I have no idea!" Applejack said as the other 3 robots landed in front of them, Yellow, Orange, and White.

"Danger, mission compromised." White said before launching a volley of shots at the ponies. Twilight casted a shielding spell, protecting them all.

"Mission?" Twilight wondered.

"How rude." Rarity said. Pinkie Pie laughed before jumping over to the yellow one, hopping circles around it as it missed every shot with its tesla canon. She then jumped on its head before a chisled rock was tossed with magic at Yellow, piercing its armor and core causing it to overheat and explode. "Gotcha!" Rarity said before clearing her throat to restore her proper visage. "What a brute it was" she said.

White aimed at them again while Applejack threw a laso over Orange pulling it at full force toward her and bucking it once it was close enough, damaging its core and sending it flying before it too exploded. White just stood there before it backed off from the 6 mares that had it cornered.

"Doctor, permission to engage Code Black." it said

"Doctor? What doctor?" Dash wondered, having heard that.

"Permission granted" he said before the bot raised its arms, the pieces of its fallen brethren rushing to it and fusing with it, increasing its size to nearly triple. Giving it six arms each one with a weapon on it. Its armor black with the saw blade being a different color for each section, red green blue yellow orange and white.

"You will be annihalated." it said as it readied its weapons.

"Oh man...what now?" Dash asked. Applejack ran up and bucked its leg, only to find it was unaffected. The bot swatted her away, with its water arm and aimed at them with its rockets firing several at them. Creating craters in the ground as the warheads exploded. Twilights shield shattering from the bombardment, her yelp audible to her friends as it began spinning its mini gun.

Dash knew what was coming "Run!" she said before the ground was bombarded by bullets as it tried to get them caught in the rain of death. Aiming another arm it began firing water to try and daze them as they all did their best to steer clear of its assault.

Celestia was sweating bullets, she could feel the bearers of Harmony were in mortal danger. She acted fast getting the elements of harmony from their resting place. "please let me be in time" she said and sent them to spike with a letter, telling him to give them to the girls immediately.

Fluttershy was hiding in fear, "What do we do?" she asked, behind some trees with the others.

"I don't know" Twilight said, "this thing could kill us…" she said before it aimed its flamethrower in their general direction.

Applejack growled, "No! I won't let you hurt these trees!" she said before rushing out.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out to her friend, too late. Applejack lassoed the arm with the flamethrower before tugging hard as she ran by, causing the flames it spat to hit its rocket launcher. That arm exploded and caused a chain reaction, destroying the flamethrower tank and arm. The explosion of the tank destroyed its 4 other arms.

"How ya like that?!" she said before it knelt down and its chest opened "Last Resort initiated, charging"

/we need the elements...but how can we get them? they're at the palace in Canterlot/ Twilight thought. the situation was bleak, the robot charging for its final attack.

"20 percent….35 percent…47" it said as it charged up. Applejack and Rainbow Dash trying to stop it to no avail.

"70 percent" it said, close to firing it.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike called out as he ran up to the ponies, holding their Elements of Harmony.

"Spike? How did.." Twilight said.

"I get these?" he asked, "Princess Celestia sent them with a message saying I had to get them to you guys quickly, good thing I heard all the commotion" he said giving them each their respective elements.

"90%" the robot said as the energy was reaching its maximum charge.

Twilight and the others quickly put their elements on and began to channel their magic of friendship. Their bodies began to lift off the ground as they gained more and more energy. Twilights eyes were glowing with power as she opened them. "FIRE!" the bot said firing the attack only to have it met by the Rainbow of Harmony which wrapped around the attack and destroyed it before reaching the bot and tearing it apart. The bot exploded in a brilliant light show as it was defeated. The rainbow faded and the girls landed on the ground a little dizzy from that.

"whoa...that thing took a beating" Twilight said. noticing it was no longer there.

"So strange. what was that thing?" she asked in wonderment.

"I don't know…but whatever it was…it messed with the wrong ponies" Rainbow Dash said.

Eggman's base

Eggman smiled evilly. "well now, I sent them for an emerald and they found something even better. Those trinkets gave them a power to destroy Code Black, I'll just have to go there, set up shop and retrieve the power for myself." he said as he got up and into his Egg mobile

"Orbot, Cubot Get the Egg Carrier ready, we're moving to a new base" he ordered as he hovered around his base to ensure everything was in order. Once he was sure of everything he boarded the egg carrier and set off for the coordinates, to enter Equestria.

Meanwhile

Sonic was relaxing with his favorite snack, Chili Dogs. Taking a bite of the meaty goodness that he loved oh so dearly "Once again, Eggman loses and we win" Sonic said to himself, "you think he'll ever learn?" he asked before swallowing his food. Tails was busy on the Tornado, having to fix it after that battle and the rough landing that followed.

"I know you won't learn how to not talk with your mouth full" Tails said, Sonic smiled, finishing his chili dog and opening his eyes to look at his best friend.

"Yeah yeah, I think I've earned an excuse for beating Eggman"

"With my help" Tails added

"Of course, we're the dynamic duo after all" he said

"You calling me Boy Wonder?"

"Well I'm no Caped Crusader, but sure you can fill that role" he said with a smirk

"Say that again" Tails said

"Boy wonder" he said before Tails tackled him and they wrestled.

The chaos emeralds around the world began to glow, responding to the call of their lost brother, though at the same time their power spread starting to affect everyone that every was involved with them. Sonic, and his friends all over the world were soon blinded by a bright light, before blacking out. Their bodies having been scattered along with the emeralds in the land of equestria.

Ponyville, Twilight's house

Twilight was looking over a few books on spell casting as she usually did. Using her magic to turn the page as she read. Spike was happily playing with his pet Phoenix, Peewee. The little bird chirping happily as they played. Twilight turned to watch them, smiling happily at how cute it was. Suddenly her name was heard being called; "Twilight!" three little voices were the source of the call. The door opened and the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered. An orange coated Pegasus filly with a magenta mane and tail named Scootaloo. A white unicorn filly with a purple and light purple mane named Sweetie Belle. And lastly Applebloom all fell through the door, looking frantic.

"What's all the commotion girls?" Twilight asked.

"You gotta come see this" Applebloom said as she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle urged her to come with them by nudging her legs.

"Alright alright" she said before following the girls to their hangout. After a few minutes of running they arrived at the clubhouse on Sweet Apple Acres. "so what's going on?" Twilight asked before they opened the door, "look at this" Scootaloo said.

Twilight sighed, thinking it was a bug or something as she walked through the door. Though she was very surprised to find no bug, but something else. Something Black and Red, and unconscious laying on the clubhouse floor with pieces of wood lying around it. She looked up and saw that whatever it was crashed through the ceiling.

"Do you know what it is?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not a clue" Twilight said


End file.
